Secreto, Tenemos Uno
by YaoiFanXsurt
Summary: Tienen un inocente secreto. A espaldas de todos hacen lo que ningún otro par de amigos harían. Yaoi. Prideshipping.


**Hoy es domingo 19 de septiembre del 2010**

Esta historia no tendrá un clímax elaborado, solamente es una historia sencilla con el objetivo de divertir.

TODO ESTÁ DESDE EL UNTO DE VISTA DE YAMI.

**RESUMEN:** Tienen un inocente secreto. A espaldas de todos hacen lo que ningún otro par de amigos harían. Yaoi. Prideshipping.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yaoi, groserías, pláticas sexuales.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la idea del fic.

**Secreto, Tenemos Uno**

Capítulo uno: Un par de mentirosos

"Ya deja esos platos como están. Ya es tarde, debería de regresar a casa y hacer tu tarea."

"Está bien Señora, no tengo tanta tarea."

Hola, mi nombre es Yami Muto; estudio Ingeniería en Computación en una de las universidades públicas de la ciudad. Vengo de una familia de no mucho dinero, entonces esto es lo mejor que puedo conseguirme. Empecé a trabajar desde que cumplí quince para que tuvieras el suficiente dinero para mis cuatro años de mi licenciatura.

La gente de buen corazón que me contrataron son las mismas personas que contrataron a mi madre. Mi madre trabaja de lunes a viernes en una fábrica de productos médicos en la línea de ensamblado. Y los domingos ella viene a la Mansión Kaiba para limpiar.

Yo vengo los martes y jueves e igual como mi madre, yo también limpio la casa. Bueno, parte de la casa. Voy a la escuela de 7am a 1pm y trabajo en la Mansión de 2pm a 4pm ó 6pm dependiendo de cuanta tarea tengo. También trabajo como mesero en el restaurante familiar de mi amigo los fines de semanas.

"No me importa. ¡Vete a tu casa!" Me quitó el plato de las manos.

"Señora, no quiero pelear con usted. Por favor deme el plato."

"No."

Sí, estoy peleando con la Señora de la casa, la Señora Kaiba. Ella es como mi segunda madre entonces esto es como una pelea madre-hijo.

"Ok pues." Continué lavando los platos restantes.

"¡Deja de ser tan terco!" Tomó una toalla de cocina y empezó a secar los platos.

"Señora." Le quité la toalla.

"¡Seto!" Grito.

"¿Mande?"

"Haz algo."

"Yami, deja de limpiar." Lo dijo con una voz monótona.

"No."

"Hice todo lo posible." Él continuó a escribir en la computadora.

Seto Kaiba es el hijo mayor de la familia Kaiba. Es dos años mayor que yo, tengo 19 años y él 20. Su cumpleaños no es hasta Octubre y como estamos en Agosto técnicamente todavía tiene 20. El está estudiando Licenciatura en Aduana y Comercio Exterior. Él es el siguiente heredero de Kaiba Company, KC, y tuvo que estudiar algo relacionado con compañías; escogió eso.

Está en el sillón sentado, haciendo tarea, creo que es tarea.

"Hombre flojo. ¡Levanta tu trasero y haz algo sobre él no obedeciéndome!"

"¡Ah!" Se levantó y se estiró. "Mujer terca. Déjalo ser. Si quiere desperdiciar su tiempo limpiando, pues ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?"

"Exactamente como tu padre." Susurró. "Dile algo."

"Yami, hazle caso a mi madre."

"Hay que hacer mejor que eso para que yo haga algo."

"Hmm." Seto sonrió y por detrás me tomó de las manos y dirigió su mirada directamente a la mía. "En esta casa tu eres el empleado y ahorita mi madre es tu jefe. Hazle caso de la misma manera que cualquier otro buen empleado lo haría. Ok?"

Chingados Seto, me sonrojé. A veces no puedo decirle no, y ésta es una de esas veces. "Suéltame."

"Soy tu jefe; dirígete a mí en la manera propia de cómo un empleado debe dirigirse a su jefe."

"Cabrón, suéltame ahorita mismo en este puto instante."

Seto soltó una pequeña sonrisa y me soltó. "Solamente porque me agradas." Se volteó y vio a la Señora. "Madre, ya puedes decirle que se retire."

"Ah, ok. Yami, por favor regresa a casa. Aquí está tu pago de la semana." Que voz tan más dulce.

"Pero-" Seto me vio con una sonrisa diabólica. "Ok… Gracias." Derrotado tomé el dinero, dejé el plato y la toalla en la mesa y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Sí, Seto ganó. Pero tengo mis razones para dejarlo ganar.

"Oh y Yami, que no se te olvide."

"Claro. No se me va a olvidar. Adiós. Cuídese Señora."

"¿Olvidar qué?" Su madre pregunta.

"El DVD que le presté."

Mentiroso.

Pero pues, sus padres no saben, y tampoco mi madre. Los únicos que si saben sobre esto son mis dos mejores amigos, Bakura y Marik, aunque todavía no saben todos los detalles; y Mokuba también sabe, ahí estaba husmeando cuando sucedió.

Es un secreto. Lo hemos estado escondiendo de casi todos por aproximadamente dos meses.

No me mal interpreten. Amo a mi madre y confío en ella, pero Seto no confía en su padre, siendo él tan frio y racional en todo, Seto no sabe cómo reaccionará su padre ante la situación. Y su madre, es una persona tan amable y amorosa; todavía no sabemos cómo es que ella terminó casándose con tal hombre. Pero pues, crearon a Seto entonces no tengo objeción alguna.

Entonces es básicamente por su padre la razón por la que no le hemos dicho a ninguno de nuestros padres. Si le digo a mi madre, ella le dirá a la madre de Seto y ella a su esposo. Mi madre y la de Seto son muy buenas amigas y prácticamente ellas nos criaron juntas. Cuando una no estaba, la otra sí. Aunque cuando empecé la secundaria mi madre decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para quedarme solo en la casa y entonces deje de ir a la Mansión Kaiba.

Tres años después, cuando tenía 15, empecé a trabajar para ellos, y Seto y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos de nuevo. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Mi madre solía contarnos historias de cuando éramos pequeños niños hiperactivos. Cuando nos conocimos, ella cuenta que nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente. Ella nos hablaba de cómo nos bañábamos juntos… desnudos en el mismo baño. Cómo compartíamos nuestra comida… del mismo plato, a veces hasta usábamos el mismo utensilio o vaso. Cómo solíamos jugar por horas y horas terminando completamente agotados… en la misma cama, abrazándonos, compartiendo la misma almohada y cobija.

Claro dicho está que eso fue antes de que Seto empezara a ir a citas. Empezó cuando tenía 13 años, yo tenía 11. Y yo no empecé a andar con mujeres hasta los 15, pero esa supuesta relación sólo duro un mes. Y después de ella sólo salí con otra mujer hasta los 17. Anduvimos por casi un año. Ella se enamoró de alguien más y antes de que me pusiera el cuerno, ella rompió con migo.

Pero Seto por la otra parte lo veía con diferente mujer cada par de meses. No fue hasta que se enamoró en serio con esta mujer cuando tenían 17, tuvieron sexo y al fin de cuentas ella le dijo que de verdad nunca lo amó. Fue tanto el golpe que después de eso él empezó a buscar una novia que quisiera una relación seria. Hasta una vez me dijo, "Quiero una chica que no rompa con migo después de tres meses. Quiero tener una relación bien estructurada con alguien quien verdaderamente ame, confíe y me pueda regresar esos mismos sentimientos.".

Después le pregunté, qué es lo que busca en una mujer, "¿Lo que busco en una mujer? Cuerpo: más baja que yo; delgada, pero no bulímica-anoréxica flaca, sino como voy-al-gimnasio-de-vez-en-cuando delgada, y buenos senos, por los menos copa B; y bonitos ojos. Pensamiento: me gusta una mujer inteligente; una con quien puedas discutir sobre casi todo y tendrá algo que decir sobre el tema; alguien que pueda confiar mis secretos y no los ande divulgando; alguien que sepa escuchar; y mientras que no sea una mujer quejumbrosa, egoísta y enojona, no creo tener queja alguna sobre cualquier otro defecto."

Y de alguna manera yo termine- Oh, perdón, mi teléfono está sonando. "¿Quién?"

"Quiero besar esos hermoso labios tuyos."

"Cállate."

* * *

Comenten por favor.

La original está en inglés en mi otra cuenta. Secret, we have one. La estaré traduciendo.

Ojalá y les haya gustado el primer capítulo.


End file.
